Bless My Fall
by twistedpeppermint97
Summary: Roxas works for the Org. of Castle Oblivion and is about to become a leading officer after years of practice under Queen Namine's watchful eye all he has to do now is complete one last mission...take The World That Never Was for her...and steal a powerful article from a certain redhead who seems to be falling for AxelxRoxas Rated M for torture, non-con, Mature scenes and bondage
1. Promotion

_hello people ^.^ so my beta and my were trying to kick each other's behinds in Kingdom Hearts cosplay and we though up this story and I made it awesome ...and Angel of course made it grammatically correct but she's getting a new account so blahhh anyways enjoy the read kiddies -insert winky face- don't forget that little button on the way out. song of this chapter (crystallize: Lindsey Stirling)_

_**Roxas**_

_ "_To kill is not a sin it is an act of kindness we give to people so they may return to their god or find everlasting peace from this hell. We unfortunately cannot move on until we outlive our usefulness to these people". The queen stood in front of Roxas smiling. "My star pupil...will you accept this first assignment and join me where you belong". Roxas could only nod trying to be professional. "You have an hour to prepare and meet me back here". He shook her hand and slipped down into the halls of castle oblivion before she could change her mind as the queen often did.

"Hey kiddo" came a cocky voice from a shadowed corner and a rough gloved hand came out to ruffle his already messy hair. "Heard your joining us big boys now". Roxas smiled "Don't worry 'big boy' I wont surpass you too quickly". Xigbar clocked him in the shoulder walking next to him "Don't get cocky brat". Roxas stopped at his door rolling his eyes "I don't need to be cocky that's what I've got skill for" he boasted before promptly closing out his superior and turning to his room with a sigh.

He grabbed his gear and weapons suiting up as he did everyday but now he smiled at the wall. He would grab 'those' last. He thought of the queen. He owed her his life...she had saved him after all. He shook his head...he wouldn't think of that. Right now just that he had a job to do and when he came back he would be home with the family that he had come to know. He turned his head to his roommate sleeping. "when I come back...i'll make our life easier...Xion".

He sighed and grabbed Oblivion and Oathkeeper from the wall feeling them speak in sync. "Good morning Roxas". Roxas sheathed them both "Good morning boys". He turned down the lights and walked out closing the door. This was it ...his first step outside the castle in years. The queen welcomed him warmly and walked him to the balcony explaining the plan and destination making Roxas's eyes widen. "Are you sure im ready for that...". Namine pursed her lips "are you Roxas". He nodded. "Im...Im ready".

_**Axel**_

Axel sighed as he looked at the pile of work close to him then at his bed. If he didn't finish the work today it would still be there tomorrow. He rubbed his temples in an effort to soothe an oncoming headache. This was going to be one long..."Axel"!

WACK!

"Gah dammit Reno" Axel growled in annoyance as a tornado of papers flew. Reno looked hurt by his cursing and instantly flinched...curse their father even in his grave. "Hey ...im sorry its just been a long day" he smiled happily stacking his papers as little Reno helped. At the age of 9 Reno was quite the handful and with only Axel and a handful of childless handmaids to care for him Reno had turned out a little...off. Reno was blind but it was like he could see normally for how good his accuracy was...

"Axel". He snapped out of it with a hum and ruffled Reno's hair making the 9 year old make a face. "What did you need Reno". Reno held out a book. His favorite of course the story of Pocahontas "...pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasssssssssssseeeeeeeeee". Axel sighed. "fine but it's already sun down I'll read too you and then you have to take a bath for Mrs. Kairi then it's off to bed". Reno nodded and hopped to Axel's bed with scary accuracy avoiding slipping on papers without issue. "Once upon a time..."

Once he had finished carting Reno to bed and all he sat down again looking over his papers again. Running the World That Never Was was a pain in his ass. Now the damn queen was making it harder by pressing him to sell her the land to her for the war ...but this was his world and he had refused for the better of the people...right? Mabey it had selfishly been for little Reno ...he had enough on his already full plate so he deserved to be happy for now at least until he was ...a little older like ...20 ...was that Axel being overbearing...no it was fine. He finished stacking up the papers and shifted into bed.

SCREECH ...SCREECH... someone was in the estate.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me"! He got out of bed fetching his chakrams. Whoever had tripped the system was gonna pay he was in a already tired and now in a bad mood. "AXEL"...Reno!. He whipped down the hall towards Reno's room. "Reno"!. He flipped the switch. "Axel...im scared". Reno had a right to be. A form bigger then him but smaller than Axel held him close by his arm a small piece of metal the size and shape of an ice pick pressed to Reno's jugular. He put his hands up looking the figure over...hooded and gloved ...face shadowed not an inch of skin showing but he swore there was a glow where he presumed the figure eyes to be.

"Alright.." he said backing away slowly till he reached the door and stopped. "you can have whatever you came for but...leave the kid...". The figure relaxed its grip slightly on Reno's arm and shook its head silently. "what do you mean no". He pulled the icepack from Reno's throat only to point it at Axel. "I came for the kid"...

_Thank you for reading I know the first chapter was short but think of it as an Epilogue I will update soon if your intrested-twisted_


	2. Struggle

_Hello again so this ones a bit longer and ...well I'm slowly falling in love with this story that im creating so I will give it lots of attention and loves ^.^ stay strong and read on fellow AXR lovers =^.^= _

Reno whimpered pathetically. "that's not an option here but if you let him go you can leave..right now..we wont follow you". Axel said carefully removing knockout stingers from his chakram's before dropping one. The figure tensed around Reno "you have no choice". Axel shook his head launching the chakram at the figure it was risky with Reno there but Axel aimed high.

For a millisecond there was nothing and then the figure moved. Taking Reno with him he swung to the side though catching the chakram across his back and pulled out a handful of shrapnel-like blades throwing them at Axel. Axel dove catching one of the blades in his thigh and three in his shoulder but avoiding about twelve more.

He grabbed for Reno with his unclawed hand but the figure pulled away quickly balancing on the balcony edge but Axel lashed out grabbing the figures ankle and dragging him back into the room blocking the door. The figure kicked and thrashed but they both knew Axel was stronger. He dug the stingers into the smaller forms wrist before he could squirm away. He let him go as the figure ran and looked to Reno who was fearfully shaking. "shhh its ok". Reno let the waterworks run as Axel called the guards. "An intruder broke in he was drugged so he couldn't have gone far...find him".

_TimePass_(next morning)

Axel had been right the boy hadn't got far only past Crystone Gate that lead to the border of castle oblivion and his land before he collapsed. Axel had estimated the boy was in the 90-100 weight range and he wasn't off the mark at a solid 96 pounds topped with blonde hair surrounding a pale face. There had been several weapons retrieved as well as tracks discovered on the blondes arm to small to be hypodermic needles.

"just who are you..."

Axel stared in amazement at the sleeping blonde on the other side of a double-sided one way glass mirror. The blonde twisted in the bed, back arching and whining in pain. "he's waking up already" said Zexion from behind him. Axel jumped. "someone should really put a bell on you". Zexion rolled his eyes.

What did you use". Axel held out a claw to him. "straight morphine and condoctide (not a real chemical but in my world fused to knock out temporarily). Zexion nodded. "deadly dose for someone his size...". Axel sighed. "I had no choice he went after Reno". Zexion flipped through his book "does he know". Axel shrugged "mabey...what do you know Zexion". He knew Zexion and Zexion only came around when he had something to say or something he knew. "His blades have an R.S. to small for eyes to see if their not looking". Axel was drawing a blank. "ok ...and"?

Zexion tapped the double mirror glass with his pen. "I belive you've obtained a Strife". Axel blanched... They looked similar. "Cloud was the only survivor though". Zexion shook his head. "you presumed he was". Axel shook the fragile bluenette. "you knew"!. Zexion winced and shrugged. "you know I only answer when asked". He sighed "spill what you know Zex...all of it".

Zexion sat down in the chair and streamed out info like a computer. "I belive that to be the juvenile Roxas Strife stole away by Namine on the day fo the incident..updates from a friend of mine concludes he's been trained to be lethal and he's good at what he does". Axel sat hard against a wall. "a friend...you have someone on the inside"!. Zexion flipped through his book wordlessly. "If you weren't so useful i'd report you". Zexion shrugged "but I am so you can't".

Axel rolled his eyes. "what am I gonna do with him". Zexion stopped flipping. "Honest advice tell cloud and hope he can rein him in because from what I hear Blondies got bite". Axel looked at the petite blonde in doubt but his wounds from their fight reminded him it was possible. "Alright go get cloud". Zexion shook his head. "not a good idea he's with Zack at the moment". Axel made a face. "and before you ask me im not babysitting him".

Axel whined "aww come on Zex...I'll give you an all excess pass to the library". Zexion looked at Axel bored. "Like i don't already break in there easily". Axel growled. "that's it im getting you a bell". Zexion looked over to the glass "might wanna make it a set". Axel blinked "why". He looked over to the glass and blinked...there was no one on the bed..."How...what...but...ehhh". Zexion laughed "he's behind the door Axel checking himself, his surroundings and any possible way out as he was trained too".

Axel peeked around the corner at the blonde who was shifting between scanning his arms and the room. Zexion spoke up as the blonde stood. "one of your nurses left a hair pin to the right of the room under the bed. He's going to carefully sit down next to it and snatch it". The blonde did just that catching the thing on his palm like he was just sitting for a moment then getting up.

"can you make a barrier on the door I wanna talk to him". Zexion nodded. "this should be entertaining". Axel grabbed a few stingers...just in case. He gave the door a quick to raps and walked in. The blonde was after him in an instant. "whoa" he avoided a punch to the face and ribs and was almost stabbed in the eye by the hairpin but he caught the blond's wrist squeezing it like a vise. "drop it".

The blonde refused trying to hit him again till Axel pulled him in front of him grabbing both wrists. "your just dangerous aren't you". no response. "Drop...it ...now". Axel increased the pressure on the blondes wrist with each word till the pin was released with a yell of pain. The blonde jerked and twisted trying to get away. "easy easy..." The blonde wasn't hearing him..

"ENOUGH"!

Now the blonde flinched and settled. "I just have one question...whats your name". The blonde was silent till he felt Axel's hands grip his wrists tighter in a threatening manner. "Roxas..my name is Roxas". Axel nodded letting the blonde go . "ok..just relax..i'll have someone talk to you later just..get some rest and calm down...your safe here".

_How bad do you wanna know what that's about O.O review button is down south ^.^ till next time- twisted_


	3. Allies

_**Cloud**_

Cloud could only stare at his baby brother in shock. Roxas had grown up to be gorgeous and that wasn't Cloud being creepy and incestuous its just the way it was. He had dark blue eyes and spiky hair like Cloud but he was pale and thin unlike Cloud who had at least some flush to his skin and a bit of a build.

Roxas seemed twitchy and scared and every little noise made him tense in a defense position. Namine had done this but what had she done to make Roxas..playful happy baby Roxas act like this. "Cloud you have to go now the council meeting is beginning and we need you there. The council meeting deciding what to do with Roxas...yay.

_**Roxas**_

Since Roxas had been captured he'd been punctured with needles, manhandled and restrained and everyone was wondering why he was on edge. He couldn't stand this confined space he just hated it so much. He stared at the glass in honest hatred as he fiddled with the metal wristband that had practically been welded to his arm after he had ripped off the plastic ones and tried to take out Axel's eye with them.

He heard someone 'tsk' behind him and whipped around though sighing in relief when he saw familiar silver hair. "Riku". Riku smiled lightly with his hood down which was a rare sight. Roxas smiled back at him though he knew Riku wasn't to happy to be here. "You seem to be in quite a bit of trouble little prince". Roxas gave him a 'no really' glare but sighed. "Just get me out of here". Riku made a face "Excuse me"? Roxas sighed "Please". The silverette smiled and messed up his hair "That's better".

The phantom disappeared and Roxas heard his door unlock with a click. He smiled and grabbed the blade he formed from a broken part of the bed. He was going to walk through the door when the little redhead did. He stopped and looked the kid over both staring at each other which made Roxas uncomfortable since the other was blind and yet was meeting his eyes. "Get lost without your friend" Roxas asked deciding not to scare him since getting him was part of his mission. To his surprise the little one laughed.

"No Axel doesn't know im here". Roxas looked at the closed door. "You know I could kill you right". The little one made a face and sat down "You didn't though and you're not as tough as you look". Ouch...coming from a little kid even though he was blind ...that hurt his pride. He grabbed the blade and the kid at the same time pushing him against the wall and bringing the blade up to his side pushing it a bit."What makes you think I wouldn't kill you right now". The child stared "Then do it...".

Roxas gritted his teeth and pushed the blade a little further making the younger wince. The queen wanted him alive but she didn't say anything about a little damage...what was he thinking this was a child! He dropped the kid back to the floor and huffed. "alright so mabey I won't kill you but still its dangerous". The little kid shrugged and Roxas sighed crossing his arms. "So what do you want uh...". "Reno" The child finished. "Right Reno..why are you here". He shrugged "I'm bored with nothing better to do then cause Axel stress". Roxas raised an eyebrow. Odd little child.

_**Zexion**_

"Your quite the sneaky little bastard aren't you " he said to a particularly heavy shadow. "How do you always catch me" The figure sighed and stepped from the shadows. " Your not that hard to find just look for the light to catch that hair of yours". Riku sighed in annoyance pulling his hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of his face. "I'm gonna chop it all off I swear to god I liked it better when it was short".

Zexion laughed and looked through his book leading Riku to his room and holding the door open. "Axel threatened to exile me for even talking to you you know and im sure if I didn't know everything he'd actually carry it out". Riku sighed grabbing a hairbrush and running it through his mess of hair. "He wouldn't dare your Reno's legal guardian". Zexion sighed sitting on the bed. "Do you think we can really make Roxas fall in love with Axel". Riku shrugged "Anything to prevent a war over the Dreamscape project". Zexion made a face and hit Riku in the back. "He has a name you jerk". Riku threw the hairbrush at him with an annoyed sigh. "Just focus on the plan if we can get them to at least like each other we can screw the white witch over and end all of this".


End file.
